ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimatrix (Episode)
This episode is being remade in order to have more sense. Plot Version I Hello there, well, you may not know me. For those who don't, my name is Jonathan. I am 14 years old. You may be asking, "what am I here for?", well, I'm here to tell you a story about when I had the ultimstrix, awesome. Well, here it goes. Lets start at the night when the event happened! May we? I was laying on my bed on a stormy night, looking out the window. It was raining cats and dogs. So I was thinking, what would it be like to be a hero for once? I blew it in 9th grade I really suck. If I become a hero, I can actually get persons to accept me as their friend. But how? ???: Jonathan! Come get your dinner! I walked down each step. I: So what's to eat? My mother: Just chicken tenders. I: Okay. My family isn't the richest. We barely get side-dishes. My life is ripped-off. That's why I am incredibly intellegent. I try my best to work on mental skills. I usually think first. But I want to be mentally and physical. That's why I run a lot. I can do over 10 push-ups now. So yeah. Now, lets move on. I ate dinner so I went upstairs. I couldn't do nothing forever. I wanted to be a hero. Not now then not ever! I must! So I grabbed my coat and opened the window. It was raining cats and dogs. Thunder and lightning everywhere! I climbed out and ran! It was tough! After 10 minutes, I can across the park under the giant fountain that was curved! The curveness made it possible to squeeze through. I watched the rain fall thinking about it all. But I then saw something strange! I saw an object fall from the sky! A giant noise bursted. So what did I do? Obviously I'll walk closer to the strange thing! So I then ran out and through the park to the object still getting my jacket being a soaked blanket covering me. I: Hmph. A spacecraft. Don't see these everyday. Now lets see.... I gently walked around the strange metalistic figure. It still had smoke around it. So I walked closer to it. Suddenly, the door opened widly! As I walked in there, I found alien tech. Strange alien tech. But I didn't know what they were. I: Okay, lets see- My elbow accidently smacked a button, the door closed trapping me in the ship. It then flew into space! Where was I heading to? Version II I'm Jonathan, a 14 year old human that was walking in the park. I suddendly heard a noise and ran over to where it was coming from to find out what it was. I get there to see a ship's remains. I slowly walks torward the ship. I looked inside and saw some strange alien tech. Not knowing what is, I went inside the ship,big mistake. After looking around for a while, I started pressing buttons because I was bored and cuirious,who wouldn't want to press random colorful buttons. Once I pressed a button, the door to the ship sealed and locked. To make things worse the ship took off. With me in it! The ship had an autopilot set for Galvan Prime. Once the ship landed a Galvan named Azmuth, told me that I could be the Universe's next hero. He then gave me a strange looking watch that Azmuth called the Ultimatrix. Azmuth talked about how I could be the decider of the Earth's fate. But apparently I wasn't Listening,too busy thinking about pie. Azmuth also mentioned the amount of aliens available in my playlist, 32. Azmuth then sent me back to Earth. Eager to began my journey, I pushed the dail on the Ultimatrix. I morphed into his first alien, Swampfire. With all that power, I went insane. I started going on a rampage,I was actually on fire,but I could control it. Then a plumber named Ned,I call him Neddy, came and tried to stop him. A while later, Ned won and I was able to maintain control of his alien with his mana powers,it seemed he was an anodite. Ned and I teamed up after that. I still had to learn how to control the Ultimatrix though, so me and my new parter set off in search of crime. Aliens Used *Swampire Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Series Premieres Category:Rise of IAX Arc